winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Charr
Charr are a savage race of humanoid beasts that have a feline appearance. They are a playable race and appear in the "Guild Wars" series. HistoryEdit The Charr have always been a savage fighting race that once dominated the eastern side of Shiverpeak Mountains, they fought anything they could including themselves. The warbands then all agreed to one leader the Khan-Ur. In the days before the Tyrian Gods brought the humans to the world the charr battled with the forgotten in the mountains of Blazeridge. The humans arrived and later pushed the charr out of Blazeridge with the help of the Gods. The conquered land began to be known as Ascalon. The Khan-Ur's death resulted in them being called imperators and brought establishment to the High Legions- The Ash, Blood, Flame and Iron. In order to defeat the humans they sought gods to find their own. Having found gods the Shaman caste, the first charr united under the fiery gods. It also united the other warbands under their faith. One charr by the name of Bathea Havocbringer rejected these new gods. She was quickly executed as a living sacrifice, this resulted in the ban of female charr from the warbands. Their gods gave the charr the Cauldron of Cataclysm allowing charr to breach a wall called the Great Northern Wall and assaulted the human kingdoms of Ascalon. They ended the last Guild Wars through the Ritual of Searing causing crystals to fall from the sky and shatter the Great Northern Wall. CultureEdit ReligionEdit Charr related fire to their gods they worship. In order to keep their gods happy, they must follow the steps that deal with fire. Due to this, charr have erected a group of temples known as Flame Temples. In these temples, charr have left rune markings which bring pleasure to the flame. Charr also make the Flame Temples' pillars out of carved obsidian and also sometimes sandstone. Each pillar has a depiction of their gods. Most importantly in the dead center of the temple lies the valued flame. Charr think that as long as the flame continuously burns and doesn't go out then their gods are happy. If the flame does go out they are punished by their gods. Flame Keepers watch over the Flame Temples, they keepers only have one simple task. They must keep the fire burning. This is a high-rank for charr and only the strongest, most trusted charr can withstand the job. Being a Flame Keeper is also well taken by other charr, as they often bow before a Flame Keeper. When a charr group travels, they often wield a bronze brazier which is lit at a Flame Temple. The braziers eventually are placed at one location and four charr must take them to other locations. When a charr decides to rest, the brazier is placed down and some paper, in the shape of a god is placed. It will burn till the sun rises. People have learned that if a fire is visible, then a camp is occupied, if it's not then the fire is out. Gallery GW2_Charr-raceImage.png 300px-Charr_ranger.jpg CharrGroup2-ds1-670x670.jpg d5e7fxo-6a44cce3-c968-4f9d-95b7-dcf01503d975.jpg erik-kangas-ram.jpg images - 2020-02-09T141242.559.jpg f9b843dfd77d25fbedc6d9b2dee315b4.jpg whitestripedcharrpv1.png 6a00d8341bf74053ef0168eb14fd8e970c-500wi.jpg Guild-Wars-2-Charr.jpg V78pLUE7K_YD2nBX7FI9lPO5LzHSvjSR62ILIPKSmRo.jpg gw2_charr-character-creation_2.jpg kristen-perry-04-charrdesign-kperry-misc.jpg kristen-perry-04-charrdesign-kperry-misc (1).jpg 8026ee4b0e94061b6ae2f7af40e62493--guild-wars-.jpg tumblr_inline_no62j3JzQO1rjqh4v_1280.png FBNLFtT.jpg charrPoses.jpg Category:Mammal